Blind, but I can see
by Adelina Suichi
Summary: SPOILERS FOR MJ EP! So, did no one else notice that that slushy was aimed for Kurt originally? Well I did, and this is what I think would have happened if Blaine hadn't seen it coming. T for just a wee bit of swearing ;
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! Well this is my first KLAINE fic, but my third fanfic. So was I the only one, or did none of the New Directions, aside from Blaine, notice that that slushy was meant for Kurt? I mean, throughout the whole ep they didn't talk about it, not even Blaine. I half expected Kurt to at least say 'that slushy was meant for me, not you, Blaine.' Or something! Anyway, this fanfc is I guess a 'what if' story, so enjoy! Oh! And review! This will probably be at least 3 or so chapters long, maybe. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

Doing a number with the Warblers again wasn't supposed to be like this. Blaine thought that if he ever got the chance to do another number with them again it'd be fun and afterwards they'd talk about the old times and some of them would try and persuade him to come back and he's simply state, 'My heart belongs in McKinley now, sorry,' but now here he was with the New Directions having a MJ sing off in a parking structure. The Warblers giving him dirty looks and he was sending them right back.

It had all been going smoothly, dancing and singing around each other, nothing too pushy, they were coming close to the end of the song, everyone staring the competition down, no one really noticing the brown paper bag until it was too late. Orange slushy flew directly into Kurt's face and Blaine watched in horror as Kurt started screaming in pain and rubbing his eyes. Blaine grew angry as he looked back at the one who threw it-Sebastian, who was wearing a very mocking smirk on his face. Blaine saw red as he marched over to the meerkat faced dick and punched him square in the nose, knocking him down to the ground. Everyone, except for Kurt, who was now on his knees trying to get whatever was in his eyes, which was not just slushy, out of his eyes, was looking at Blaine then to Sebastian with shocked expressions.

"What the hell is your problem?" Blaine yelled.

Sebastian was getting up on his feet while holding his now bleeding nose, but he still smirked, although it looked more like a grimace, "Calm down, man, it's just a slushy, and from what I hear about your school and your gay faced boyfriend over there, he's used to it."

Blaine was about to have another go at Sebastian for those comments, when he was held back by Mike and Puck, "That's my boyfriend, you dick! Don't talk about him like that!" He yelled as he struggled against the guys.

"And that was no ordinary slushy. What did you put in it?" Finn sneered from his position kneeling next to Kurt, trying to comfort him.

Blaine looked down at Kurt confused and heartbroken before looking back at Sebastian with fury, "What the hell did you do?" He seethed.

Sebastian just merely shrugged his hand still on his nose, "It's just a plain slushy, nothing special about it." He smirked.

Blaine struggled even more against the boys, but now they were having trouble keeping their tempers down, "You fucking liar! What did you do to him?"

"I threw a slushy in his face." Sebastian stated matter-of-factly, causing everyone who wasn't comforting Kurt to take a menacing step forward, which in turn caused to Warblers to take a cautious step back. Sebastian lifted his free hand in mock surrender, "Well, it looks like you have your hands full, so we'll just be on our way." He said as the Warblers began to disperse, some looking back with remorse, Trent almost having tears in his eyes from having seen a good friend be in so much pain.

Once the Warblers were gone, Blaine shrugged out of Mike and Pucks shielding arms and ran straight over to Kurt, "Kurt. Kurt, hey, baby, look at me, can you open your eyes?" Blaine asked softly as he put his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders.

Kurt shook his head, "It hurts…" He mumbled as he lifted his head to where he heard Blaine's voice. Everyone just gasped as they saw the redness around Kurt's eyes, and normal slushies don't do that.

Blaine was almost in tears, but he held them back so he could be strong for Kurt. "Hey, baby, do you think you could open just one eye for me, just one?"

Kurt nodded, "I-I can try." Kurt struggled to open at least one of his eyes and when he thought he succeeded in opening his left eye, he screamed in pain as the air hit his eye and caused more pain. He put his hands against his eyes and started rocking back and forth a bit.

Blaine shushed him as he took Kurt into his arms. He looked up at the others, "Call 911...I don't think Kurt can open his eyes." He mumbled. There were a few choked sobs before Quinn walked away from the group to call 911. They all stood around the couple and waited for the ambulance to come and take the injured countertenor to the hospital. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead before looking at Finn, "I think you should call Burt, tell him what happened, but make sure he doesn't get too agitated, we don't want two people in the hospital." Finn just nodded, placing a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder before getting up and fishing his cell phone out of his pocket.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt's soft voice came muffled from where his face was buried in Blaine's chest.

Blaine looked down at Kurt, "Yeah, Kurt?"

Kurt sniffled, "I-I'm scared…what if-what if I become blind? How will I become a Broadway star if I can't see?"

Blaine, along with the others, gave a soft chuckle and squeezed Kurt, "Well, I guess you'll be the first blind Broadway star to receive an Emmy because your voice can make people look past your faults and see the real you. They'll totally forget that you can't see and you'll become the greatest star there's ever been." Kurt chuckled. "But you won't become blind, Kurt, I know you won't. So don't worry, your career is safe, and I'll be with you all the way. I love you, Kurt; you're perfect no matter what happens." Blaine pressed another kiss to Kurt's forehead.

Kurt sighed and sagged further into Blaine's arms, exhaustion taking over him, "I love you too."

The others looked down at the couple, not wanting to ruin the moment, but Quinn had been off the phone for at least three minutes and needed to tell them that the ambulance was on the way. "Blaine, the ambulance will be here in a minute. They said to try and see if he could open his eyes one more time, if not they'll do so at the hospital." She informed him.

Blaine nodded. He squeezed Kurt's shoulders, "Hey, Kurt," He lifted Kurt's head, the boys eyes shut tightly, "Baby, do you think you could try and open your eyes again for me? Just try one more time and if it hurts too much then you can close them, ok?"

Kurt hesitated before nodding and sitting up straighter as if to concentrate on something difficult. It took a little while but Kurt finally managed to open his left eye to just a slit before he gasped at the sudden air that penetrated his eye. He closed it and bit his lip. "It-it hurts a little to open it, but not as much as before. I can try again."

Blaine just smiled, "That's okay, baby, you don't have to exert yourself." Sirens could be heard behind them and they all looked to see an ambulance and two police cars pull up by them. "Here that? Ambulance is here and they're going to make sure you're going to get better." Kurt laughed as Blaine helped him up off the floor and toward the paramedics that were heading their way. Blaine looked at Kurt dumbfounded, "What? What's so funny?"

Kurt chuckled and moved his head so he was facing Blaine face to face, "You're treating me as if I were a baby, Blaine."

Blaine blushed, "Well, I'm just worried-"

Kurt's hand came up and searched for Blaine's face and when he found it he caressed Blaine's cheek and rubbed his thumb over his cheek, "Blaine, I think it's sweet and I love it, I love you. Thank you for being the best boyfriend one could ask for."

Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand, "I love you too." He leaned down and pressed his lips against Kurt's for a quick sweet kiss.

The paramedics came up to them, "Excuse me, Sir, but we need to take him to the hospital."

Blaine looked at the paramedic and nodded before looking back at Kurt, "Ok, well they're going to take you now, Kurt, so I'll just meet you-" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, "Kurt?"

"Can-can you come with me in the ambulance?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine looked up at the paramedic, who sighed and nodded just wanting to get Kurt to the hospital, then back at Kurt, "Of course, Kurt, I'll be with you all the way."

Kurt smiled and let the paramedic take his other hand to lead him toward the ambulance with calls of "Get better, Kurt!" in the background from his friends.

~.~.~

**Weeeeelll? Should I continue or just give up now? Tell me! Or I'll think that no one read it! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy cheesus! After I posted the first chapter, an hour later I looked at my email and I had 21 messages saying people either favorited, alerted, reviewed, and even had a few favorite authors and author alerts! I about cried! And then it continued after that! They continued until this morning! Thank you all! I love you! You made and author's dream come true! I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter! Ok, so this might be 4 chapters now that I think about it ^^; **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**CHAPTER TWO**

Two hours. Two freaking hours. Blaine, Burt, Carol, and Finn had been waiting two hours for a doctor to come out and say what was wrong with Kurt. Blaine had been waiting an hour before Burt and Carol arrived frantically asking what had happened, Burt trying to keep his blood pressure down so as not to have another heart attack; then 15 minutes later Finn arrived after having dropped Rachel off at her house, promising to call her after they found out how bad it was.

Blaine and Carole were sitting next to each other; both worrying as they stared off into space. Burt was leaning against one of the pillars that were scatter around the waiting room, and Finn was pacing in front of Blaine and Carole.

Carole looked up at her son, "Finn, honey, why don't you sit down, I think you're just worrying us even more." She said as she patted the seat on her left side.

Finn nodded, "Right, sorry, just uh, never had this happen before." He sat down, "I mean, we've all been slushied before and nothing like this has ever happened before." Finn sighed as he leaned back in the green, plastic, uncomfortable chair.

"I just can't believe the Warblers just stood there…"

Carole looked over at Blaine and put a hand on his shoulder, "What was that, Blaine?"

Blaine sat up and sunk into his chair, still looking forward, "The Warblers, they just stood there. They all knew that slushy would hurt Kurt and they still went through with it. Kurt is-no-was their friend and they hurt him, and not just his eyes, but I'm sure in his heart too." Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair causing some of his curls to become undone.

Carole ran a hand up and down Blaine's arm to try and comfort him, "Oh, honey-" She didn't get to finish because at that time a doctor came walking in.

All three families that were waiting in the room looked up at him expectantly, but only one family will get to finally here how their loved one was doing, "Kurt Hummel?" And it was them.

The Hudmel's and Blaine all stood up and walked over to him, anxious to hear how Kurt was. Burt was the first to speak, "How is he? Is he alright?" He bombarded the doctor.

The doctor smiled a tired smile but it still held a sort of comfort to it, "He's fine, better then we hoped actually. Though it did take a little longer then we initially thought to find out what had happened to his eyes." The others were silent, telling him with their stature that they wanted him to continue. "Well, his right eye is more damaged then his left, but he can't open both eyes at the moment. His right cornea suffered from severe scratching, leading me to believe that his right eye took more of a hit from the slushy then the left, but the left was not left undamaged. His left eye has a little bit of scratching, and he could open that eye to at least a slit, but we suggest he keeps it closed for the rest of the day so as not to agitate it further. But overall he seems fine; he will need surgery on his right eye, and maybe prescription eye drops for his left eye." He informed them.

They all took in the information. Blaine and Finn couldn't believe that that all happened because of a slushy, but then again, it wasn't an ordinary slushy. Blaine looked up at the doctor, "Do you-do you know what was in that slushy?"

The doctor sighed as he switched feet, "We believe it was rock salt, which is the cause of all the scratching."

They nodded. "Can we see him?" Burt asked.

The doctor nodded, "Of course, I'll lead you to his room." The doctor turned around and led them through several hallways before stopping in front of a slightly opened door. He motioned to the door, "He's in the second bed by the window. Take your time; visiting hours are over at 8p.m." He said as he walked away to take care of his other patients.

Blaine stood there staring at the door that stood ajar. He wasn't sure if was prepared to see what he was about to see. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Burt along with Carole and Finn, "Why don't you go in first? I'm sure he wouldn't mind, and we don't." The Hudmel's smiled and motioned for Blaine to go into the room.

Blaine smiled back, "Thank you, Sir-"

Burt groaned, "I've told you, call me Burt."

Blaine chuckled, "Right, thank you, I won't be long; I just want to make sure he's ok and then I have to go have a talk to our _friends_." Blaine growled but then smiled and headed into the room.

Carole laughed, "Take your time." She mumbled.

Burt glared at nothing in particular as he spoke, "They're lucky I'm not going to speak to them." He grumbled.

Carole placed a hand on Burt's shoulder, "Ok, Burt, settle down and go back to the waiting room and wait for Blaine to come out." She led Burt back down the hallway as he continued to grumble.

Finn stood staring at the door, worry for his brother starting to get to him. He really hoped that Kurt wouldn't become blind, which wouldn't totally ruin his dreams of getting through New York, no matter what Blaine said.

"Finn! Come on, honey!" His mom yelled as she and Burt walked around a corner.

"Ya, coming, mom!" Finn called back. He took one last look at the door before walking away.

~.~.~

Blaine walked past the first bed that was completely void of any color. The curtain, that separated the room in two, cast a large shadow over the first half of the room, making it seem like night on one side, and as you moved past the curtain it became like day. He moved past curtain and turned to look at the occupant of the second bed.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat. It was one of the saddest things he has ever seen and it brought tears to his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He needed to be strong for Kurt. _Kurt…_Kurt was sitting in his bed, facing toward the window to let the sun's rays flow over his face. He wore two eye-patches and his hair had been messed with because instead of its normal styled, hair sprayed look, it stuck out randomly and fell in his face a little. Blaine would have thought Kurt looked sexy like that, but now was not the time for that type of thinking. _Maybe later._

Blaine carefully walked forward, afraid that if he made any sudden noise he would frighten Kurt, but he didn't succeed. Blaine ran into one of the few chairs that were scattered around the room. He silently cursed and rubbed his shin while he moved the chair against the wall.

Kurt's head immediately snapped toward the sound, "Blaine? Is that you?" His voice was quiet and unsure, you could almost say that he sounded a bit scared, but Blaine wouldn't go as far as to say that, it'd almost be an insult.

Blaine smiled sadly and moved over to the side of the bed, taking Kurt's hand in his. Squeezing Kurt's hand, Blaine spoke reassuringly, "Yea, Kurt, it's me. How are you feeling?"

Kurt sighed in relief and squeezed Blaine's hand back, "Yea, I'm fine, just-just a little nervous I guess. Did you find out what was in the slushy?" Kurt asked nervously, with a bit of an edge to it. He still couldn't believe the Warblers did this, and then just left him there without a care.

Blaine growled, "They put _rock salt_ in the slushy. Rock salt! They could have made you blind! And they left without a care, and they called themselves our friends! I swear-"

Kurt cut Blaine off from his outburst, "Blaine, sweetie, it's fine, it's over with now, it's past." Kurt reached up with his other hand and searched for Blaine's face.

Blaine smiled sadly and reached out with his other hand and led Kurt's blind hand to his face. Blaine leaned into the touch, "How are you so good?"

Kurt shrugged, "I'm perfect, remember?" They both laughed and when it died down, they just stayed in each other presence for a bit before Kurt decided to cut to the question they were both thinking, "Why? Why would they do this? I mean, I understand Sebastian, we hate each other, but why would the rest of them just _sit _there? Aren't they are friends?"

"They _were._ After this, I'll be surprised if they ever expect us to talk to them again." Blaine sneered.

Kurt dropped his hand and put it on what he hoped was Blaine's shoulder, "Blaine, you know I love you, but I also love the Warblers, and I don't think I could ever forgive them for this. They hurt me, a lot." His voice cracked a bit with emotion.

Blaine wanted to hit something, or someone, for upsetting Kurt this way. He didn't deserve this, and Sebastian was going to pay for this. How did that dick honestly think that throwing a tampered slushy at his boyfriend, the man he loved, was going to make him run into his arms? Was he that screwed in the head? "Don't worry, after I leave here I'm going to have a little talk with the Warblers, which actually I should be going now. I want to get there and back and still have time to say good night to you." Blaine smiled.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's arm before moving it up again but this time leaving it at Blaine's neck, "Ok, just, be careful ok? I know how you can overreact at times and I don't want you getting hurt."

Blaine smiled sheepishly and blushed, even though Kurt couldn't see. "I know, I will, and you get some rest. I want to be able to see those beautiful green eyes." Blaine tried to lean in to kiss his boyfriend, but was held back by the hand on his neck. He pouted. "What?"

"Blaine, honey, my eyes, they're glasz." Kurt said in all seriousness.

Blaine blinked a few times before he burst out in laughter, and then slowly stopped when he saw Kurt wasn't laughing. "Wait, that' what they're actually called? I didn't know that was the name."

Kurt couldn't hold it anymore, he let slip tiny giggles, "Yes, Blaine, that's what they're called, but it's ok, I still love you." He pulled Blaine in and pressed their lips together for a sweet kiss. That sweet kiss then turned passionate which then turned into hunger for each other.

Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's chest which then traveled and found their way around Kurt to his back, pushing them closer. They both pulled away after a moment, the need for air being too much, and Blaine smiled at the sight of Kurt, a hint of lust in his eyes. "You know, those eye patches probably won't be a bad thing, in fact, I think they might be more fun." He said huskily.

Kurt blushed and tried to hit Blaine on the arm but only succeeded in hitting plain air as Blaine took a step back, laughing. "Dammit, Blaine Anderson, don't say things like that! Especially in a hospital! What if someone would have walked in?" Kurt scrutinized, swinging at thin air.

"Oh hey, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, Finn, I was just leaving."

Kurt froze mid swing and turned to where he thought the door was, "Dad?" Blaine burst out in laughter. Kurt turned toward his boyfriend's voice, "Blaine!" Kurt reached behind him and grabbed one of the two pillows that were propping him up and threw it toward Blaine's laughter, which faltered a bit, making Kurt believe he hit him, and he smiled.

"Mr.-uh-Burt, hi. Carol, Finn."

"Ha ha, Blaine, I'm not falling for it again."

"Falling for what, Kurt?"

Kurt stiffened and turned toward the new voice, "Dad?"

"Hey, kiddo, how you feeling?" Asked his dad as his voice moved closer.

"Well, I'll leave you guys so you can have your family time. Bye, Kurt." Blaine ran over and gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek then ran out of reach of Kurt's wrath, chuckling all the way. "I'll see you later." He called as he left.

"Bye, Blaine!" Called the Hudmels.

Burt looked back at his son, "So, what were you talking about?"

Kurt groaned as he put a hand on his hand to massage it. _Oh Blaine, I will get you back for this, mark my words._

~.~.~

**Hehe Blaine's evil ain't he? Haha well anyway! What'd ya think! Next chap will be Blaine confronting the Warblers, including Sebastian, so Im gonna make you suffer and make you wait! Muhahahaha **

**Ju~st ki~dding! haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know, I think this is the one story that I actually update quickly on ^^; I feel bad for my followers on my other stories. Anyway! This is the longest chapter I have ever written for anything! I hope you enjoy it! And thank you for all the reviews and alerts and all that jazz! I love and appreciate it all!**

**Oh, and I made a bit of an error in chapter 1, I accidentally put 'Emmy' instead of 'Tony' ^^; my bad, and someone commented on that and I meant to say that last chapter but I forgot, so there ya go! **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and another thing I keep forgetting…I DON'T OWN GLEE! If I did, there would be A LOT more KLAINE!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Blaine marched down the exquisite hallways of Dalton Academy straight toward the Warbler Hall. It had taken him less then two hours to drive here and that was only because he hadn't been paying attention to the way his foot kept sinking further and further down on the gas pedal. To say he was angry would be an understatement of the year. They had not only hurt Kurt physically but they hurt both Blaine and Kurt emotionally. Blaine knew most of them since his sophomore year and when Kurt transferred he immediately found a place in everyone's heart, Blaine more then the others, but that wasn't the point. Kurt was like family to them and Blaine couldn't understand how they just stood there and watched Kurt scream in pain and then have the balls to just walk away, not even saying a word. Blaine had a feeling he knew who was behind it all, and his name was Sebastian Smythe.

When Blaine reached the Warbler Hall, he saw that to doors were closed, which meant that they were having a meeting and not a practice, but he didn't care, just like they didn't when they hurt Kurt. He marched up to the doors and slammed them open, causing the rooms occupants to look toward him, startled. "Wha-Blaine-" Thad started as he stood up from the front table, but Blaine cut him off.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you! All of you! We thought we were your friends, and then you go and almost blind Kurt!"

Nick started to stand up from the couch, "Blaine-"

"No!" Nick immediately sat back down, Jeff squeezing his hand for comfort. "You know, I honestly thought that the 'once a warbler always a warbler' actually _meant _something to you guys! But one little competition and you go and turn your back on us, me and Kurt and even the New Directions, and stab us in the back!"

"You know, Blaine, I think you're overacting, it was just a slushy, and I'm sure gay face is just playing it-"

"Don't you _even_ speak, Sebastian, you have _no _right! This is all your fault!" Blaine yelled at Sebastian, who was also sitting at the head table. "I am not overreacting because at this very moment, Kurt is in the hospital and he can't see, he's not even allowed to open his eyes for fear it might worsen his condition! I know what you put in that slushy, Sebastian," he looked around the room, "And I know that you all know what was in it too, so don't pretend to be innocent."

Trent was practically in tears as he stood up and walked toward Blaine, "Blaine, I-I am so sorry, I-I didn't want to do it, but-"

"Trent, stop crying and being compassionate toward the competition, sit down." Sebastian said smugly.

For the first time, since Blaine had ever known Trent, Trent got angry. His eyes had fire in them and he spun toward Sebastian, glaring the death out of him, "No! I have had enough of you bossing us all around just because you're captain now! You have done nothing but think about yourself and how anything could benefit _you_, not the team! Throwing that slushy at Kurt was not any of our ideas, that was yours, none of us really wanted to hurt anyone, especially Kurt," He turned back to Blaine, who was now staring at him with wide eyes along with the majority of the room, "And we're sorry, Blaine, really, we are."

Nick and Jeff both stood up, "Yeah, Blaine, we're sorry! We love Kurt!" they exclaimed.

Jeff shuffled a bit on his feet, "Blaine, we never wanted to hurt you guys, let alone blind Kurt, we thought it was just going to be like a joke or something." Nick just nodded.

Blaine sighed, he really did love these guys, and so did Kurt, but this was going to be hard to get over. He was about to speak when meerkat cut him off, "Well, this is all touching, but we have a meeting to get back to, so if you don't mind-"

"You know what Sebastian, I do mind. I mind a lot. You hurt my boyfriend, the love of my life," Blaine walked down the steps and toward the head table. He could have sworn he saw a little bit of fear in Sebastian's eyes, but he didn't care, yet again all he saw was red, "And you have no right to make light of any of this. If Kurt doesn't come out of this ok, and I mean, if he so much as cuts himself on a piece of paper I will come back here and kick your ass, do you understand me? And I won't be alone, I know four football players who would gladly like to see you in pain, so do not make another comment." Blaine leaned in closer, his fists slowly coming up, itching to throw themselves at that meerkat face, but he felt a hand on his shoulder, a familiar hand, and he relaxed a bit. He looked up to see Thad shaking his head, "He's not worth it, Blaine." Blaine sighed and nodded, but not before he sent Sebastian another threatening glare.

Thad led him a little ways from the table, "So, how bad is it?"

Blaine reached up with his hand and massaged his eyes, "His right eye is worse then his left. His right eye suffered severe scratching to the cornea, which will need surgery, while his left eye only suffered minor scratching but not as deep, but he'll need to get some eye drops."

There were audible gasps heard around the room before a small voice to Blaine's left spoke up; Blaine recognized him as being a freshman from before he left, Reed if he remember correctly, "Can-can we see him?" The whole room, save for Sebastian, all shouted in agreement.

Blaine smiled and looked around at his friends. It would take a little while to get over this incident, but the Warblers were willing to do whatever it took to make it up to Blaine and Kurt, their family. Blaine felt as if he could cry, but he wouldn't, not yet anyway, not in front of _him_.

"You guys aren't going anywhere; we have a meeting to-" The whole room sent him a glare which instantly shut him up

Blaine smirked and turned back to the others, "I'm sure he'd love that, and maybe you all could help me with something." The others smiled as well, seeing that glint in Blaine's eyes normally meant something huge, it was the look he always got when he had an idea that made them win competitions, it was a good glints, but sometimes over the top, but they would do anything to make it up to their friends.

~.~.~

Blaine went back to the hospital the next day, seeing as when he left Dalton the day prior it was already late and wouldn't make it back in time to say goodnight to Kurt. Blaine pulled into the parking lot and parked in the first available parking spot, not wanting to drive around all day, because today was going to be a special day. Not only was Kurt getting his left eye patch on but some of the Warblers were coming down today to see Kurt, and boy was it going to be a big surprise for Kurt, and Blaine wanted them all to be there before the eye patch came off so Kurt's first sight was his friends, not an empty room.

Blaine pulled out his phone and checked the messages. He smiled when he saw one from a very hyper blonde boy:

_Hey B! We're like 5 mins away! _

_Oh wait, I think I see u! Hi _

_Blaine! Oh, wait, I'm txting_

_U, u cant hear me…_

Blaine just laughed at the craziness of his friend. He reached in the back and got his leather jacket, reaching into the pocket and making sure that his other surprise was in there. When he found it in his inside pocket his smile grew more and he got out of the car-

Only to be tackled by two bodies. "Blaine!" Nick and Jeff screamed in his ears.

Blaine groaned and pushed the two hyperactive boys off of him, "You guys have been eating sugar again, haven't you?" He eyed them suspiciously and they shuffled on their feet guiltily. Blaine sighed, "That's what I thought. Well as long as you can still-"

"Of course we can!" They yelled.

Blaine laughed, "Alright, alright, you guys ready? They should be taking off his left one at-" He looked at his watch, "About 9:30, right after breakfast, so we should hurry, it's already 9:10." Blaine led them through the entrance of the hospital, earning them stares from the people waiting for doctors and such, and he led them to Kurt's room and stopped right outside of the open door. He turned around and faced them, "Ok," He whispered, "Now, don't come in until I tell you to, got it?" They threw him thumbs ups and silent 'yeahs'. Blaine smiled, "Good, now it should only take a few minutes, so hold on."

Blaine turned back around and headed into the room. The room looked just like it had the day before, only with the addition of a few more chairs, most likely from the New Directions coming to visit him, seeing as Blaine forgot to inform them how Kurt was-he had woken up to a rude awakening brought to you by Mercedes and Rachel and surprisingly enough Santana and Quinn. He walked past the curtain to see Kurt with a nurse, who was helping him clean up his breakfast. He smiled at her as she walked out and as she walked out the door he heard a squeak and an 'oh my' before she scurried off.

Blaine smiled and turned back to look at Kurt, whose hair he swore had gotten 20 times sexier since the day before, it had now lost any sense of every having been styled and was now a shaggy mess. Blaine licked his lips hungrily but quickly shook those thoughts out of his head, remembering why he was here. He cleared his throat to alert Kurt that he was there.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as he whipped his head around, not knowing where the cough came from.

Blaine laughed and moved to stand beside Kurt and took one of his hands, "Yes, love, it's me. I love how you can know it's me by my cough." He leaned down and placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

Kurt smiled and leaned into the kiss, "Well, you have a very distinctive cough." Something then dawned on Kurt and he straightened up, "Wait, shouldn't you be in school? I don't want you missing anything."

Blaine chuckled, "Kurt, you're getting your first eye patch off today, I wouldn't miss seeing one of those _glasz_ eyes for the world." Kurt giggled but something else caught Blaine's ear.

"And, who are you gentlemen?" _Crap!_

"Uh, Kurt, I think I hear the doctor, I'm going to…go ask him about a few things, I'll be right back." He quickly gave Kurt a kiss on the head and dashed out the room, leaving behind a very confused Kurt.

Blaine skidded out the door to come face to face with the doctor. He quickly reached back and closed the door before speaking. "Uh, hi doctor, I was hoping to catch you. Um, these are me and Kurt's friends, and I was hoping they could visit Kurt today, seeing as Kurt is going to be able to see, well with one eye, today."

The doctor looked questioningly at the group of boys, all dressed in blazers, which he assumed was a school uniform. He turned back to Blaine, "I don't know, Kurt still needs some rest, and I normally don't allow this many people at once to see a patient-"

"Doctor, please, we won't be too loud, we just want to see if he's ok. We owe him." Said one of the Warblers.

The doctor raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean you 'owe him'?"

Blaine sighed, "It's a long story, doctor, but these are the Warblers from Dalton Academy, which Kurt and I use to attend, and we had something special planned for Kurt today when he got his left eye patch taken off." The doctor looked at him, motioning for him to continue. "Well…" and as Blaine told him of his plan, the doctor's eyes widen but so did his smile.

The doctor nodded at the end of Blaine's explanation, "Well, that is one spectacular surprise." He looked around at the others and chuckled, "I guess, for this once, let this many people in to see a patient." There were whoops of joy and the doctor and Blaine instantly silenced the Warblers, who smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, I'll be taking Kurt's eye patch and taking a look at it in about," The doctor looked down at his watch, "Maybe ten minutes. His parents said that they would also be here. They had left late last night and wanted to be here for this as well."

Blaine nodded and shook the doctor's hand, "Thank you so much, sir."

He nodded, "Of course, just remember, not too loud."

Blaine and the Warblers chuckled, having always been loud this was going to be one challenge; "We'll try." Stated Blaine uncertainly as he glared at the Warblers, warning them to obey, they just simply innocently smiled, which made Blaine narrow his glare.

The doctor looked back at his watch, "Well, I guess I'll be back in about five minutes then." He smiled at all of them before walking off down the hall.

Jeff groaned once the doctor was out of earshot, "Five minutes! I can't wait that long!" He whined too loudly for a voice came from inside the room, making everyone freeze, "Blaine? Blaine, who's out there?"

Blaine cursed under his breath as he looked at the door before looking back at the Warblers, "Ok, just wait five more minutes, and don't cause a ruckus, I'm sure Kurt already suspects something." They all nodded as some of them motioned zipping their lips up and throwing the key away (coughJeffcoughNickcough). Blaine just rolled his eyes and reentered the room, shutting the door behind him, knowing very well that the Warblers can't stay quiet.

He walked back over to Kurt side and sat down in one of the plastic chairs, scraping it along the floor as he scoot it closer. He took Kurt's hand, "Sorry I took so long, I just wanted to know how this was going to happen."

Kurt smiled and turned his head toward Blaine's voice, "It's fine, but who else was out there? I thought I heard more voices out there with you."

Blaine bit his lip to suppress of groan. _I'm going to kill those guys if this doesn't work out the way I planned. _"Oh, some people were lost and were asking where to find a certain room and they had, uh, kids with them, very _rowdy_ and _noisy _kids." Blaine lied, raising his voice at 'rowdy' and 'noisy' so the Warblers could hear him outside. He heard snickering from outside and hoped Kurt didn't hear it, but before he could find out, the door opened and the doctor walked in with a smile on his face.

"Well, Kurt, today's the day." He picked up the clipboard from the front of Kurt's bed and wrote a few things down. "Alright, so when I take the eye patch off, Kurt, I want you to keep your eye closed until I say so, ok? That way we can slowly adjust you to the light and see if it's still causing you pain." The doctor winked at Blaine, who instantly knew what he was doing- he was buying him time. Blaine smiled and nodded at him. The doctor moved towards Kurt's left side where Blaine was sitting, "Excuse me, I need to get by." He smiled again and motioned toward the door.

Blaine nodded in understanding, "Of course, sorry." He looked back at Kurt and squeezed his hand, "Kurt, I'm still here ok, I'm just moving to the end of the bed, ok?" He reassured Kurt. Kurt just smiled and nodded. Blaine got up from his seat and made his way to the front of the bed, "I'm right here, Kurt, ok?"

Kurt just laughed, "Ok, Blaine, I know, thank you."

Blaine laughed in return, "Just making sure you know." He looked towards the door to find that the doctor had left it open. Blaine sighed in relief and motioned for the Warblers to _quietly _make their way into the room.

The Warblers were like children playing spy, they kept giggling as they snuck into the room and spread out in front of the bed. Blaine just rolled his eyes and looked at the doctor with a nod. The doctor smiled and nodded back. "Alright, Kurt, ready?"

Kurt sighed and shook himself, as if he were preparing himself for a solo, before he nodded and smiled, "Yep, I'm ready. Let's get this over with."

"Alright remember, keep your eye closed until I tell you." The reminded as he reached over Kurt's head to get the strap to lift the patch slowly off his head.

"Right, eye closed."

The doctor took the eye patch off but kept his other hand holding the soft patch underneath the eye patch in place. "Alright, second layer coming off."

Blaine chuckled, "Always with the layers, baby."

There were sounds of other chuckling which made Kurt confused. _Did Blaine multiply since I last saw him? Are there other people in the room? Surely Blaine would have told me! My hair is probably a mess!_ Kurt's brow furrowed in confused frustration. Blaine saw this and turned around to glare at the Warblers who just smiled back.

"Alright, on the count of three you can open, one," The doctor removed the white patch, "Two," He stepped aside, his smile widening, "And three, you may open your eye now, Kurt."

Kurt slowly opened his eye but quickly shut it again as the bright lights immediately attacked his vision. He blinked a few times before he saw what was in front of him, and he gasped, his hands flying to his mouth. There in front of him were the Warblers, his friends, his third family (1: his actual family, 2: ND). Tears were brought to his eyes, although they were only shown on his left eye. "Oh my…"

"Hey, Kurt!" They greeted with bright smiles.

Kurt then looked back at Blaine, who stood in the middle of the boys. Blaine raised his arms and shrugged, "Surprise!" He laughed, but his laughing died down when he saw Kurt's demeanor change.

"Get out."

~.~.~

**Ooooh, cliffy! Haha just had to! I was going to continue, but I thought I would just torture you, but hey, by me doing this, I add an extra chapter! Yay! So yeah, REVIEW! Oh, and criticism is welcomed! It helps me improve!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woah! Took me a little longer to do this chapter cause of school, sorry! I hope you like it! If you don't know the song in here it's **_You are not alone _**by, obviously, Michael Jackson. It just fit! And, oh my gawd! The last two Glees have been so awesome! Ricky Martin you are sexy! And poor Dave, I kinda feel a bit bad for him cause he's almost dealing with all that by himself, but then there was Blaine with the bedroom eyes with Kurt and Dave was forgotten! And wth! They cut the KLISS! Ugh! Anyway! On with the story! Enjoy! **

**I own nothing!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The Warblers and Blaine looked at Kurt with shock as Kurt glared at them with his left eye and pointed toward the door. Everything was silent as no one knew what exactly to say. The tension was growing as the silence grew.

The doctor looked between them nervously before he coughed causing everyone to look at him startled, totally forgetting that he was still in the room. "Well, I guess I will leave you guys to uh settle things. Excuse me." He made his way through the group of blazer wearing boys. Before he got to the door, the doctor looked back at Kurt, who was again glaring at the boys in front of him, "Uh, I'll be back in an hour to check your eye again, Kurt." He looked for some acknowledgment from the boy but he didn't receive one.

Blaine looked to the doctor and gave him a small smile, "Thank you, doctor." He then returned his gaze back to Kurt.

The doctor just sighed and left the room. _I really hope they don't cause too much noise._

As the doctor left the tension grew. Kurt continued to glare at the blazer clad boys, and even Blaine for bringing them there. "Do I have to repeat myself? I said get out." He sneered, throwing them his bitch glare.

Blaine's expression was a mixture of shock and sadness, "Kurt-"

Kurt turned his glare on Blaine, "Why did you bring them here? You yourself said that they weren't even considered our friends anymore." Blaine winced and most of the Warblers had hurt expressions cross their faces. Kurt continued before any of them could speak, "Why are you here? I'm assuming to apologize? Well, that's great, you know what would have been better? If you would have stopped Sebastian from throwing that slushy at me!" Kurt shakily sighed and looked out the window before looking back at them, "I can handle bullying. I've been bullied my whole life, but that was all from strangers, or stupid jocks, _never _have I been bullied by my _friends_. Yes, my friends may have slipped on some words a few times, but it was never so severe to where I never wanted to speak to them or see them again; that's how I feel about you guys right now. I don't want to see or speak to you; you hurt me, more then physically." Kurt looked to Blaine and his expression softened, "And, Blaine, I understand that the Warblers are your family like New Directions is mine and you know them, so I understand that you can forgive them a little easier, but for me it's going to take some time." Kurt looked at all of them, "I'm sorry, I just can't, not yet." He sighed and bowed his head, closing his eye.

Blaine looked at all of the Warblers and sighed. He was about to tell the Warblers to leave when a voice from the back stopped him. "Kurt, we're so sorry, and we know we can't say that enough for you to forgive us right away, but we are." Jeff stepped in front of the others and gave an apologetic smile when Kurt looked back up.

Nick stepped out from the other side, mimicking Jeff's smile, "Yeah, Kurt, we would never hurt you, and we'll do anything so long as you forgive us." There were murmurs of agreement from the others.

Thad stepped up by Blaine, "In all honesty, we thought Sebastian was joking about the slushy. The only ones who actually knew what was going to happen are not here for a reason. I'm taking over the Warblers with the help of Trent and we are going to make sure nothing like this is ever going to happen again, to you or anyone else." He nodded to Kurt in apology.

Kurt smiled a little, "Thank you guys, and congratulations, Thad and Trent, but like I said, it's going to take a little while, so give me that, but I think I can withstand seeing your faces every now and then." There were whoops of joy and cheer but they were quickly silenced as a nurse walked by and told them to be quiet. They all blushed and giggled like little kids. Kurt just shook his head, "You really are hyperactive children."

"Woah! What the heck?" A voice hollered from the doorway.

"Is there a party that we didn't know about going on in here?" Asked another voice.

Kurt giggled, "It's alright, Dad, Finn, they don't bite." Kurt told the two new comers.

Burt and Finn squeezed their way past the boys, Finn wearing a glare that would rival even Kurt's. "What the hell are they doing here?" Finn asked as soon as he was by Kurt.

Kurt just sighed, "Down, Finn, it's fine, they came here to apologize."

Finn looked at Kurt then the Warblers, glare still on his face, "Well, good, because if they didn't me and the guys would have gone over there and made them."

Kurt laughed, "I'm sure, now calm down, we don't want you popping a blood vessel on the cute face of yours." The Warblers looked shocked at the comment Kurt had just made. _Isn't that his brother?_ Kurt saw their expressions and just laughed, "It's a running joke, guys, don't worry, he's my brother, I wouldn't even think about it anymore."

"Anymore!" They hollered, and were quickly reprimanded as the same nurse walked by and shushed them.

Blaine waved his hand, already knowing the story behind it, "Long story, let's move on." Blaine looked back at Kurt and smiled, "Well, now that you're at least a little bit tolerant of them, we wanted to do something for you, and seeing as it's MJ week it's perfect."

The Warblers started humming softly as there was a soft bass. Then Blaine started singing and Kurt thought he was going to cry.

_Another day has gone_

_I'm still all alone_

_How could this be_

_You're not here with us_

_You never said goodbye_

_Someone tell us why_

_Did you have to go_

_And leave our world so cold_

The Warblers started softly harmonizing in the back and Thad and Jeff joined Blaine in the chorus. Kurt laughed a little as he noticed the little changes to the song to match the fact that they were ALL there for him.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone_

_We are here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_We are here to stay_

Kurt looked at all the Warblers, his friends, his third family. Yes, they had hurt him, but here they were, doing what they did best, singing, for forgiveness. Kurt felt a little pang of guilt, which in turn turned into thankfulness. He was thankful to have people who cared so much about him,

_But you are not alone_

_We are here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in our heart_

_But you are not alone_

_'Lone, 'lone_

_Why, 'lone_

To know that they were sorry and were always with him; he wasn't going to be alone through the surgery. He hadn't told anyone, not even Blaine or his dad, but he was scared, but he was sure that they knew that, maybe that's why they were singing this to him. Kurt smiled, and felt a tear run down his cheek. Blaine continued the next part by himself with the others harmonizing in the back.

_Just the other night_

_I thought I heard you cry_

_Asking me to come_

_And hold you in my arms_

_I can hear your prayers_

_Your burdens I will bear_

_But first I need your hand_

_Then forever can begin_

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_you are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_you are not alone_

As the song continued, he heard a voice next to him and turned to look at Finn, who was joining in the harmonies, and smiling down at Kurt. Kurt's heart swelled.

_For you are not alone..._

_Not alone ohh_

_You are not alone_

_You are not alone_

_Say it again_

_You are not alone_

_You are not alone_

_Not alone, Not alone_

_If you just reach out for me boy_

_In the morning, in the evening_

_Not alone, not alone_

_You and me not alone_

_Oh together together_

_Not not being alone_

_Not not being alone_

As the song ended, Kurt continued the laughing sob that escaped his lips, "Thank you, so much."

The Warblers smiled and Nick stepped forward, "We hope you can forgive us, Kurt, because having you mad at us is possibly the worst thing that could ever happen to us, and well, we don't like it." He shrugged. The other Warblers nodded in agreement.

Blaine smiled and stepped to Kurt's side, the one that was previously occupied by the doctor, and took his boyfriend's hand, "Kurt, like we've said before, we can't forgive them fully, and I know it'll take time, and for me some time on the punching bag, but I'm sure, no- I know how big your heart is, and it's big enough to see that they truly are sorry." He looked back at the Warblers and saw them smiling back, some (Trent and Jeff) with glassy eyes. Blaine looked back at Kurt, "But don't worry, they won't get off easy, _especially _Sebastian." Blaine hissed the name.

Kurt laughed and squeezed Blaine's hand, "Thank you. You are the sweetest, and most protective, and gentle boyfriend one could ask for, but I don't like playing dirty. If we're going to show that meerkat face that he shouldn't mess with one Kurt Hummel then I want to do it by going the high road, not stooping to his level." Kurt looked toward the Warblers and glared, "And that means all of you too," the Warblers showed their shock expressions, which Kurt ignored and shook his head before looking over and a giggling and smiling Finn, "And that goes for the New Directions too, Finn."

Finn whipped his head to look at Kurt, "But, Kurt-"

Kurt held up his hand, "No, Finn, no one is going to play dirty, it'll just tell Sebastian that we're playing his game and challenge him to do more damage then he already has. So no." Finn grunted and mumbled as he crossed his arms in frustration.

Blaine chuckled as he sat down on Kurt's bed, lifting their interlocked hands and kissing Kurt's knuckles, "Only you would say to take the high rode. I know me, or basically everyone in here, would be all for kicking his butt to the curb, but not you. You're special, Kurt, and I-" there were a few coughs from behind Blaine and Kurt had trouble keeping his giggles down. Blaine just rolled his eyes but kept his smile, "WE love you for that so don't ever change."

Kurt smiled and nodded, "Promise, I won't ever change me, and really, what is there to change, I'm perfect already." Kurt shrugged and looked at everyone, but finding it hard to do so with just one eye. Everyone laughed and Kurt joined in, loving the feeling of having friends and family close so he didn't have to worry about the eye surgery, he could just forget about it for now-well until the day of the surgery, and then he'd have to think about it.

Blaine smiled and leaned forward, "I love you." And he closed the gap between him and Kurt and as it started to become awkward for the other people in the room, something made them split apart.

"Oh my!" A feminine voice called from the doorway. "Well, if it isn't a full house today." Carole said as she walked around the boys and headed toward Burt and Finn, coffee cups in hand. She gave Burt a quick kiss before turning to Kurt. "So, honey, how are you? How does it feel to be able to see again?" She asked as went to Kurt's side and ran and hand through his already disheveled hair.

Kurt shrugged, "Good, but not as good as it's going to feel when I take this disgrace to fashion off." He motioned to his other eye patch.

Carole giggled as she let her hand continue combing his hair, Kurt not really caring seeing as it was already a mess, "Well, I just ran into the doctor outside, which explains the cold coffee, sorry honey." She glanced back at Burt and looked at him apologetically.

Burt just shrugged, "It's alright, and it isn't that cold." He said as he took a small sip, grimacing as he set it down on the table beside him, "Ok, never mind, it's just a little cold."

Carole smiled and looked back over to Kurt, "Anyway, he said you could go home today, but you would have to come back in next week for your surgery. Surprisingly enough, a lot of people need eye surgery done this week." She shrugged. There were a few whoops from the Warblers as they heard that Kurt would be able to see fully soon.

Kurt sighed, "I guess that means I have to wear this for a week then. Great, now how am I supposed to match my outfits with this horrible color of dark blue?"

Everyone laughed at the so Kurt complaint, but Carole cut it off with a simple comment, "I'm sorry, Kurt, but the doctor also said you won't be able to go to school until your surgery. He said that your left eye is still healing and he doesn't want you straining it, and it takes at least a week for the drops he's going to prescribe you to work fully." She moved her hand down to Kurt's shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze.

Kurt gaped at her then looked to Kurt with a sad eye, and then back to Carole again, "I have to stay home? I can't go to school, or go out? What am I supposed to do?" Kurt asked, having never been one to stay stationary for so long.

Carole sighed then looked over to Burt as he came to Carole's side and put an arm around her shoulders, "Nothing, that's what you're going to do. You're just going to rest and make sure not to strain your eyes." He held up a hand as Kurt started to protest, "And that means no magazines or any of that stuff, nothing that will make your eyesight worse before it gets better."

Kurt gaped at his dad. No magazines? No vogue? Not even a simple fashion magazine from the grocery store? And he can't even go out! Kurt felt his hand being squeezed and looked up to see Blaine smiling down at him with his oh so charming, puppy dog eyed, smile. "Hey, don't worry, I'll read to you so you don't get behind on the latest fashions." He winked down at Kurt.

Kurt just giggled and leaned forward, giving Blaine a quick peck on the lips before he looked forward again and spotted the uncomfortable Warblers. He quirked an eyebrow, "Uncomfortable, are you?" They nodded hesitantly, which made Kurt smile, "Good, now just wait five more minutes in this uncomfortable situation, then you may leave. That is the start of my punishment." He gave them one of the most sinister looks, smirk and all, which made the Warblers shrink back and shiver.

Finn looked at the Warblers then to his brother, suppressing his own shiver, before he spoke, "Wow, dude, I'd hate to piss you off this much."

Kurt turned his glare on Finn, which made him shrink back a bit, "You keep calling me 'dude' and I will be there with you, Finn." There were a few chuckles as Finn quickly nodded. Kurt smiled, "Good, now may I _please _get out of here and take a shower! Who knows what my face will look like if I don't do my moisturizer soon!"

The room filled with laughter and Burt announced he would go get to paperwork all filled out so they could leave. Kurt looked fondly at Blaine as the room slowly emptied as the Warblers left, needing to get back to Dalton for Warbler practice, and Carole and Finn left to go find Burt. "You are amazing. I don't know what I would do without you." Kurt whispered.

Blaine placed his other hand, that wasn't holding Kurt's hand, on Kurt's cheek and rubbed his thumb over the soft skin, "And I don't know how I would live without you. I can't imagine one more minute without you in my life, so don't ever leave me."

Kurt sighed and leaned into Blaine's touch, "Never. I'll never leave you, just don't leave me."

"Never."

~.~.~

**What'd ya think! Tell me! Please! I need to know if I need to improve some things or stuff like that! Review please! Thanks! And I think the next chap will be the last! Depends! We'll see ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, this one took me longer then I thought it would! I like incorporated like two or three episodes into this one! Sorry it took a little longer then usual, but when Glee went on break, so did my brain, and it went total 180 and went straight to Criminal Minds! But hey! I made up for it! This is the longest chapter and the last! SO hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh! And if you know AmutoDevilCat or if you're reading this can you please tell her to pm me or tell me how to get a hold of her somehow! She wants to help me with my Shugo Chara story and I could really use it right about now! So I need to contact her! Please! Help!**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The week didn't go by as uneventful as everyone assumed it would, especially with Kurt trying to do everything around the house he wasn't supposed to.

"Kurt! What are you doing?"

"Du-Kurt, aren't you supposed to be, like, not doing anything?"

The two voices from behind him startled Kurt so much that he dropped the pan he was washing and slipped on some of the soap suds that had ended up on the floor. "Ah!" He landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"Kurt!" The two voices yelled as they ran over to him on the floor.

Kurt groaned as he rubbed his lower back, thankful he didn't fall all the way down. He looked up and gave a sheepish smile, "Blaine, Finn, hi."

They both groaned as they helped his to his feet. Blaine brushed some of the suds from Kurt's satin pajamas. "You know, if you keep this up you'll have to keep that _ugly _eye patch on."

Kurt shook off their hands and grunted, "I was just washing the dishes, how is that going to affect my eyesight?" Kurt crossed his arms and cocked a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

Blaine sighed, "I know, I know, I'm just…We're just worried. We just want you to get better as soon and as fast as you can."

Finn nodded, "Yeah, I mean, we miss you at school, I mean I get to see you everyday after school, but the rest of the glee club can't."

Kurt sighed and closed his eye, "I know, and thank you for worrying and taking care of me, but I can take care of myself without all of you mothering me so much."

Blaine smiled and took one of Kurt's hands, "I know, and we're sorry, but your surgery is in a few days and we don't want anything to happen before then." Blaine gave Kurt his infamous puppy dog look, "Please, just a few more days, and I won't even be able to see you for the week after that! Just pity me."

Kurt groaned and shook his head before throwing up his hands in surrender, "Fine, fine, you win, Blaine Anderson, with your adorably sinister eyes."

Blaine laughed as he led Kurt back to his room, "Yes, but you love my adorably sinister eyes." He kissed Kurt on the cheek as he led Kurt down the stairs and into his bed. He put his bag down by the chair by Kurt's bed, which had been placed there for Blaine, and went over to a stack of magazines. He picked up two and turned around to face Kurt, waving both in the air, "Which one first? Vogue or People?"

Kurt giggled and shrugged, "Surprise me."

~.~.~

Blaine had been worrying himself silly these past along with the rest of the New Directions. They had tried to preoccupy themselves by coming up with a revenge, high road tactic on Sebastian, with the help of some of the Warblers that were trying to get Kurt's forgiveness. They had decided to get him on record saying he had put something in the slushy and send it to the police and the headmaster at Dalton. Now they just had to figure out how.

"How about we hire some thugs and tell'em to rough him up a bit then see if he'll speak?" Puck suggested with Santana nodding in agreement.

Blaine shook his head, "No, we promised Kurt that we wouldn't use violence, we have to find some other way."

"No need, all. I have what you need right here." Said a voice from the doorway of the choir room.

They all turned to look at the door and Blaine smiled before shouting, "Trent! What are you doing here?"

Trent shrugged, "Just thought you guys would like to know that Sebastian will soon be long gone and there is no need to worry about him any longer."

"And why is that?" Rachel questioned, crossing her arms.

Trent smiled and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a clear tape, "Oh, well, nothing really, just that we got him on tape admitting that he put rock salt in the slushy."

The glee club sat there gaping at Trent and the tape in his hand. Blaine was the first to speak, "What? But, how?"

Trent stepped up to the group and handed the still shocked Blaine the tape, "Well, we figured that our headmaster and the police wouldn't believe a bunch of teenagers without solid evidence, so we spied on Sebastian for a little while and kept a recorder around with all of us and he slipped up at one point, telling someone over the phone what he did to Kurt and well, that's how we got that." He pointed to the tape, lying in Blaine's hand.

"Awesome! Now we can get that guy back-" But Santana was rudely interrupted when another new voice came from the doorway.

"No. Kurt wouldn't want that."

They all turned to see Finn standing there looking at the group with a determined expression, "Kurt wouldn't want that, he would want us to play fair, take the high street or something." He walked further into the room but stopped at the piano, looking down at it before looking back up at the others.

Santana rolled her eyes and crossed both her arms and legs, "That's what we are doing; we're just speeding down the highway instead of going by the speed limit."

"No, that's not how we should do this. Yes, I would love to punch that guy's face in as much as you all do, but think about Kurt-"

"That's who we've been thinking about all week! Why do you think we're doing this?" Exclaimed Artie.

Finn sighed, "Yeah, you're thinking _of _him, but are you thinking about what he would _do_?" He looked around at the others as they went silent. "Look, I get what you guys are trying to do, and I'm sure Kurt would appreciate it, but it's not what he would do."

Blaine looked down, a bit ashamed before looking back up and standing up to stand by Finn, "He's right. We all know Kurt, he's never been one for violence or anything dirty, physically, emotionally, or anywhere, and in his book, this is dirty."

Santana groaned, "Great, so now what do we do? Bake him a cake that says 'we're sissies and you should apologize'?" Everyone nodded, even though they didn't particularly like that idea.

Finn shook his head, "Do what we always do-sing. Show Sebastian what a true glee club is like."

"Ok, but how do we do that? It's not like we're on very good terms with him." Tina wondered.

Trent stood up, "Well, we could help with that, the other Warblers I mean. It'll be a start to begging for our forgiveness from Kurt. We could get Sebastian here. When do you want to do this?" Trent looked back at Finn along with everyone else.

"Tomorrow. In the auditorium, and we could probably use your help with the number too." Trent nodded and asked what he needed. "Can you get at least some of your guys here?" Finn asked and Trent nodded, heading out of the choir room to make a few calls.

Finn turned back toward the others and clapped his hands, much like Mr. Shue, "Ok guys, let's go to the auditorium and get ready to show that guy what a real glee club looks like!"

The club cheered as they made their way to the auditorium.

~.~.~

The next day, the Dalton Warblers made their way into McKinley High School's auditorium, some wondering what they were doing there but most excited and anxious about the performance.

Sebastian groaned as he placed himself in a seat front and center of the stage, "So, why did you bring us here again, Trent? I don't want to catch something these public school kids have."

Trent rolled his eyes, "Because they asked us to come, _captain, _and it's showing support and respect for another glee club."

"Something you seem to be lacking." Called a voice from the stage. The New Directions came out from the sides of the stage, Blaine leading them with his arms crossed, and the tallest glee member.

Sebastian smirked, "Ah, Blaine, I should have known you had some hand in this. How's Gay Face the pirate doing?"

Blaine growled and about lunged at Sebastian when he felt Finn's hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Finn but Finn was glaring right at Sebastian, "Look, we know you don't like us, why we don't know, but we're both glee clubs, we're supposed to be supportive of each other, not knock each other down."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard with you. They do say the bigger they are, the harder they fall." Sebastian scoffed.

"You know, if you really want to do Michael so bad you should also know what he stands for!" Exclaimed Rachel as she came up to the front and took her boyfriend's hand.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, I do? I didn't realize that we had to do research and write an essay on what our songs mean to us before we compete."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Michael Jackson stood up against everything that was being thrown at him and still made millions. He was ridiculed and put down but he still held strong to his beliefs and his singing, like us glee clubs."

"I don't know about you, well actually I do, but we don't suck like you, maybe that's why we never get slushies thrown in our faces." Sebastian smirked.

Artie rolled up to the front, "Look, we don't expect you to understand right away, but that's why we're going to show you what MJ is all about, and why it's so important for you to take his songs to heart." Sebastian rolled his eyes as the music started, but his eyebrows shot up when most of the Warbler's joined in as well.

_Ouh!_

_I took my baby_

_On a saturday bang_

_Boy is that girl with you_

_Yes we're one and the same_

Artie wheeled around as the others took positions in front of the stage, Blaine standing directly in front of Sebastian, glaring and smirking as he sung back up. Rachel came up to him and interlocked their arms as she sung.

_Now I believe in miracles_

_And a miracle_

_Has happened tonight_

_Hee!_

_Ah!_

The rest of the glee club, Warblers included, started singing along as well. Some of the Warblers danced around Sebastian before heading to the stairs, which were on either side of the stage, so they could get on stage.

_But, if_

_You're thinkin'_

_About my baby_

_It don't matter if you're _

_Black or white_

Rachel and Santana smirked at each other as the rest of the group started walking back towards center stage and the two girls stayed for their part, turning their glares on to Sebastian, who just rolled his eyes and made it seem as if he were bored.

_I am tired of this devil_

_I am tired of this stuff_

_I am tired of this business_

_Sew when the_

_Going gets rough_

_I ain't scared of_

_Your brother_

_I ain't scared of no sheets_

_I ain't scared of nobody_

_Girl when the_

_Goin' gets mean_

The two girls now moved to the side to reveal Artie behind them.

_Protection_

_For gangs, clubs,_

_And nations_

_Causing grief in_

_Human relations_

_It's a turf war_

_On a global scale_

_I'd rather hear both sides_

_Of the tale_

_See, it's not about races_

_Just places_

_Faces_

_Where your blood_

_Comes from_

_Is where your space is_

_I've seen the bright_

_Get duller_

_I'm not going to spend_

_My life being a color_

Blaine turned Artie's chair around before throwing his hands up and singing, pointing to his eyes as he sung.

_Don't tell me you agree with me_

_When I saw you_

_Kicking dirt in my eye_

The New Directions were now dancing with the Warblers and singing, and some of the Warblers that had stayed sitting before were now getting up and moving toward the stage, looking at Sebastian as if they expected him to come as well.

_But, if_

_You're thinkin'_

_About my baby_

_It don't matter if you're_

_Black or white_

_I said if_

_I said if_

_You're thinkin' of_

_Being my brother_

_It don't matter if you're_

_Black or white_

_Yeah yeah yeah!_

_Whoo!_

_Black or white!_

Everyone, excluding the meerkat, was now dancing together as if they had been long time friends, not even looking toward Sebastian anymore.

_It's black, it's white_

_It's tough for you to get by_

_It's black, it's white, whoo_

_It's tough for you to get by_

_It's black, it's white_

_(Yeah yeah yeah!)_

_It's tough for you to get by_

_(Black or white!)_

_It's black , it's white, whoo_

_It's tough for you to get by_

_It's black, it's white, whoo_

_(C'mon!)_

_It's black, it's white, whoo_

_(Aah)_

_(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah)_

_It's tough for you to get by_

_It's black, it's white, whoo_

_It's tough for you to get by_

_(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)_

_(Oouh!)_

Everyone cheered as the song came to a close, but it soon died down when they heard an over exaggerated yawn come from the audience. They all looked toward the forgotten captain of the Warblers. "Well, that was…"

"Enlightening? Inspiring? Miraculous? Jaw-dropping? Moving?" Rachel questioned as she moved her arms around.

"Highly predictable and boring. If you expect to beat us, the Warblers, at Regionals then you need to bring something new to the table." He stood up, brushed pretend dirt off his blazer, mumbling something like 'filthy public schools', and left.

Blaine growled and stormed off. Finn looked at where Blaine stormed off then to the others, "I'll go get him." And he too went backstage.

Trent sighed, "We should have known it wouldn't be that simple," He then perked up, "But hey! We still have the recording!" Everyone cheered before a voice in the back piped up.

"No, guys, don't." They turned around and looked surprised to see that it was Artie who had spoken up. "Finn was right, we've only been thinking about how _we _feel, not how _Kurt _feels, and we all know that Kurt has been against any of this type of thing from the get-go. This would just disappoint him and piss him off."

Santana groaned, "What is with you! First you're all for getting this guy nailed, and now you're Mother Teresa!" She looked at the others and saw similar expressions of sadness and dawning, "Oh, and now you guys too! You guys are just too goody-two-shoes for me!" She exclaimed before storming off the opposite direction Blaine went.

"Tana, wait!" Brittany yelled after her and ran to her hurt girlfriend.

"Well…that went…"

"Just don't say anything, Jeff." Nick said as he placed a hand over Jeff's mouth.

~.~.~

Finn walked straight to the gym, knowing Blaine would be there punching the crap out of that poor excuse of a punching bag. When Finn walked around the corner, he wasn't surprised to see Blaine punching the bag but he was surprised to see tears in the younger man's eyes. "Hey, dude, you ok?" He asked as he walked up to Blaine.

Blaine let out a shaky sigh as he threw one more punch, letting his unused arm fall to his side, "This-he-I-ugh!" he stammered as he slid down to his knees, his fist still on the punching bag.

Finn stared wide eyed at the fallen boy. He got down on his knees in front of Blaine and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, you ok?"

Blaine looked up at Finn and gave a half-hearted smile as the unshed tears glistened in his eyes, "I swear, this whole thing is going to give me an ulcer." He chuckled at Finn's confused face. He clapped Finn on the shoulder, "Never mind, I'm just stressed."

"And worried about Kurt." It wasn't a question. Finn knew Blaine was stressing and worrying himself to death over Kurt and the surgery and that other gay guy from the Warblers, and he was worried too but not like Blaine.

Blaine nodded and sighed, "Yeah, and Kurt would kill me and feel overly guilty for no reason if he found out how worried I am." He chuckled, "He'd actually just feel bad for giving me a gray hair." He went serious for a moment, "Don't tell him though. I seriously think I found a gray hair." It was silence for a moment before both just started laughing. They stood up, chuckles escaping their lips. Finn clapped his hand back on Blaine's shoulder as they started to settle down, "Look, man, I know this a tough time for you and Kurt, but just know that I'm here and the glee club is too, so you can come to us if you ever need help or someone to talk to or somethin'."

Blaine smiled, "Thanks, Finn."

~.~.~

Another week and a half went by and Blaine still couldn't see Kurt. The surgery, he had heard from Finn, went well but he wanted to see for himself. It was now the week of Valentine's and he had been moping around the school all week, worrying the glee club members a little bit, but they knew why he was depressed-his love was sitting at home and he couldn't even see him.

As Blaine trudged into the choir room after his final class, he noticed everyone talking quietly to each other and when he entered it went silent for a moment as everyone stared at him before going back to talk amongst each other before Mr. Shue came in to talk to them about this week's assignment and how it was going. Blaine hated this week's assignment, and normally he would have jumped all over this 'sing-to-your-loved-one' assignment, but he couldn't, and he hated it.

"Ok, everybody!" Mr. Shue exclaimed as he clapped. He went to the white board that had 'World's greatest love songs' written on it. "Let's here it for love." He drawled out the word 'love' as he drew a heart around the words. Blaine groaned as he sunk deeper into his chair and threw his head back, looking up at the ceiling. A few glee members looked at him worriedly, but quickly turned back to Mr. Shue as he continued to talk about this week's assignment.

During his run through, Sugar stood up and asked Mr. Shue if she could say something. "Ok, everyone, look under your chairs! Except for you Artie, your chair kept moving so I hid yours in the waist basket." Artie smiled and wheeled himself over the trashcan by the door, digging for the heart shaped chocolate box that had been hidden under everyone else's chairs. "V-day is my fave day ever, and to help me celebrate my daddy's throwing me a huge redec party at Breadsticks, and I'm renaming it the 'Sugar Shack', and drum roll Rachael," She asked Rachael, who had been sitting with Finn at the drums. Rachael hit a few beats, and Sugar threw out her arms, "You're all invited!" Everyone cheered while Blaine just groaned again, hitting his head on the back wall. "Oh, but you **have **to bring a date, no single people allowed. They're sad, and boring, and they don't exist in my world." Sugar informed as she put her pink heart shaped glasses on.

"Um, but you're single." Mercedes deadpanned.

Sugar looked over her glasses and shrugged, "Not for long." She giggled, catching two boy's eyes.

The meeting went on as per usual, couples singing to each other, talk about Regionals, and talk about Sugars 'Sugar Shack' at the end of this week. Blaine sighed, _well I guess I'm missing that party…I really miss Kurt…_

"Hey, Blaine!" Sugar's voice drew him back to the choir room. Several people were looking at him, glee and mischief in their eyes before they quickly looked away, continuing to chat with one another. _Oook then, that's not weird. _"Blaine?"

He looked to Sugar and put on the best smile he could, "Yea, Sugar?"

She smiled and threw herself onto the chair that was in front of him, "Since Kurt isn't here, you can't go to my party, but I think I may have some more sugar to pour out for you."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow, "Oh yea? How?"

Sugar threw her hands up, "You could sing, duh! I need more then the God squad to sing and everyone loves you! Soooo?"

Blaine laughed, exasperated, "I don't know, Sugar…"

"Oh, c'mon, Blaine! It's not like you need to be somewhere else anyway!" Exclaimed Puck on the other side of the room, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

Blaine sighed, looked back at Sugar, and smiled, "Sure, why not." Everyone cheered and continued chatting, and Sugar went back to seat between Artie and Rory, who were glaring each other down. Blaine sunk in his chair again; _I wish Kurt could be there too…_

~.~.~

The week went by uneventful for Blaine, but not for the rest of the glee club members as they tried to avoid Blaine at all cost and kept looking at him from afar with smirks and mischievous eyes. Blaine was really confused by the behavior but tried to brush it off and tried to think of what he was going to sing at Sugar's party.

By the time he came up with the song and the day came, everyone in the glee club was no where to be found. So Blaine found himself arriving alone at the 'Sugar Shack', with still no glee club member to be found; at one point he thought he saw Sugar peering from behind the stage but she disappeared so fast that he believed that she wasn't there at all.

Blaine was an hour early so he just sat in a booth and fiddled with his fedora in his hands. Even if he wasn't showing off for his boyfriend, he still wanted to be fashionable. So Blaine stayed there, waiting, for at least 45 minutes before he **finally **saw a member of the glee club, with several other people around him. He came to the booth and smiled down at Blaine, a girl on each arm. "Hey, man, you didn't find a date? Thought you would've picked some other guy up or something."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "No, Puck, you know I don't do that, but I see you found yourself quite a few dates." Blaine looked at the other five women, who smiled down at him flirtatiously.

Puck shrugged, "They all like the Puckerman, what can I say?" They both laughed as Puck moved to another table.

Blaine waited a little longer before the party finally started and he saw the rest of the club enter the 'Sugar Shack', Finn and Rachael being the last. Sugar introduced the God squad and they sang their song, a song dedicated to Brittany from Santana. Blaine looked at them enviously, _luckies…_

When the song was done, Sugar introduced him next and Blaine tried to stand as tall as he could and look like he was excited and happy to be there. She gave him a hug as he stepped on the stage, "Knock'em dead! I'm sure you'll be having fun by the time the party's only half way through!" He looked at her quizzically but she bounded off the stage before he could ask her any questions.

He just shrugged and set himself up in the middle of the God squad, who were going to be his back up. He smiled as brightly as he could, "Hey guys! Happy Valentine's Day!" He exclaimed with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "This song is dedicated to all the _lovers _in the room. And I was hoping to dedicate my song to someone special too, but they couldn't be here. Anyway! Let's get this party started!" Everyone cheered, and the music started playing causing Blaine to not focus on the looks his fellow glee club members were giving him and each other.

_If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says_

_15 miles to the, _

Mercedes cut in as the whole room started dancing around to the old classic.

_Love Shack! Love Shack yeah_

_I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway,_

The rest of the God squad joined in and were now all dancing on stage as well.

_lookin' for the love getaway_

_Heading for the love getaway, love getaway,_

Blaine cut back in, and as he started singing, he noticed a new comer enter the 'Sugar Shack' and the person was alone too. He couldn't see due to the blinding lights beaming down on him, but he was sure it was a male, a slim male, about 5'11''…

_I got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down_

_To the Love Shack_

_I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20_

_So hurry up and bring your jukebox money _

He faded off again and tried to get a peak at the person that had entered but they had moved and he couldn't spot him anymore. _He looked familiar…_

_The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together_

Before Blaine could even do the background vocals, a new voice emerged from the crowd, and everyone seemed to notice this, especially Blaine, who immediately recognized the high, countertenor voice. _Oh…my…god…_

_Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee._

The others in the room cheered as the new comer was revealed at the back of the room. Blaine's eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat as tears welled up in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall, he was too happy.

The God Squad continued to sing as Kurt sashayed his way up to the stage, eyeing his boyfriend with **both **eyes hungrily.

_Love shack, that's where it's at_

_Love shack, that's where it's at_

Kurt hopped up next to his boyfriend and held up the microphone to his lips as he stood extremely close to Blaine and began to sing the next chorus.

_Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale and it's about to set sail!_

_I got me a car, it seats about 20_

_So come on up and bring your jukebox money. _

Now everyone started singing, Blaine included, who couldn't keep the giant goofy grin off his face as he stared his boyfriend, whom he hadn't seen in **two weeks**, noticing the tight, white washed **jeans **that his boyfriend was wearing. _Didn't even know he owned a regular pair of those!_

_The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together_

_Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee._

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack!_

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack!_

Blaine was now shimmying with Kurt on stage, not caring who saw or what they thought, he was with his boyfriend, and they both deserved this moment.

_Bang bang bang on the door baby! Knock a little louder baby!_

_Bang bang bang on the door baby! I can't hear you_

_Your what?_

Kurt smiled as he held the long note and fell back on his boyfriend.

_Tin roof, rusted! _

It was quiet for all of two seconds before the music started up again and everyone was singing and dancing and just loving!

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack!_

_Love baby, that's where it's at_

_Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack_

As the song came to an end, everyone was cheering but it was lost on the two boys on stage who just stared into each others eyes longingly. Blaine put his and Kurt's microphones down on a near by table before taking his hands and placing them on Kurt's cheeks, "You're here. You're actually here!" Blaine whispered, as if not believing what he was seeing.

Kurt's eyes welled up in tears as he put one hand over Blaine's, "Of course I am. You didn't think I'd actually let me and you spend our first actual Valentine's together apart, did you?" He chuckled wetly.

Blaine ran his thumbs over Kurt's cheeks and continued to stare into both glasz eyes, "God, I've missed you. You don't know how hard it was for me to not just burst into your home and not ravish you then and there for not seeing you for so long."

Kurt smirked as he leaned in as close as possible without touching Blaine, which was killing him, "Well…you could do that tonight. My dad and Carole are going to be out **all **night, and Finn will probably stay here for a while." He informed his boyfriend huskily.

Blaine hummed and started inching closer, "I like the sound of that." And with that he closed the gap and took Kurt's lips. Kurt gasped and it gave Blaine the perfect time to stick his tongue in Kurt's mouth.

There were catcalls from the crowd, but the couple didn't separate, they just smiled and continued to embrace each other and kiss until they needed to breathe. Blaine's hand had at some point traveled down and was now holding Kurt's black tie. He looked Kurt up and down and was caught with the sudden urge to rip all of Kurt's clothes off. He looked back up to Kurt's glossy eyes, "Let's get out of here." Kurt could only nod as Blaine led them both to his car, catcalls were still going as they passed their friends. They headed out and to Blaine's car with no care in the world, with just the want of wanting to be with each other all night to make up for the last two weeks of brutal hell. Neither of them noticed the sad, longing eyes coming from a parked car a few spaces down from Blaine's.

~.~.~

**Well, that's the end! Thanks everyone for reviewing, favoriting, alerting, everythinging! Haha I hope you liked it! I might be back with another Glee Klaine fic, but it will be in a way AU, tell me what you think about a Klaine version of Mr. and Mrs. Smith? It would be loosely based on that, not too much, like to therapist or anything, just the two of them bein totally badass and killin people with an evil twist for Kurt-he can't get out of it! He's trapped! He's being threatened to stay while Blaine chooses to stay with his company! It's in the works now but I probably won't post it for a while. Maybe I'll start posting when I'm half way done with it…anyway! Thank you all and I love you!**


	6. Epilogue

**Ok, so I lied! So sue me! I'm just kidding! Don't do it! I don't own glee! But anyway, I was rereading through these chapters and realized something-I never told you what was in Blaine's jacket at the hospital! How dare I leave a very important piece of information out! Bad me! Bad! ….that wasn't weird….anyway! Here it is! This idea was spinning around my head all day while I hiked, along with other ones, but this one is more important to you guys. So here it is, and I'm sorry if it's not my best or longest work, but I'm tired and hungry, but I wasn't about to leave this alone before I finished…I love y'all that much! SO enjoy!**

**EPILOUGE **

Blaine and Kurt entered Kurt's house and before the door was even closed all the way, their lips were on each others and they were making their way to the couch in the living room. Kurt was led backwards toward the couch as Blaine's lips found some exposed skin on his boyfriend's neck, "God I love you. I've missed you so much." He sighed.

Before Kurt could respond, his knees hit the end of the couch and they toppled backwards. Blaine landed on top of Kurt and when they looked into each other's eyes, they couldn't help but start laughing. They were finally together again, after weeks of not being able to touch each other they were now just going to lay in each other's arms and just soak in each other's presence. Yes, it may be Valentine's Day, but they didn't want to go farther then just a passionate kiss, they just wanted to be there together in each other's arms.

After getting up and starting the fireplace (Blaine insisted because it was more romantic), and plugging Blaine's iPod into the stereo (he had a playlist made just for these times, and one especially made for tonight), they finally settled on the couch; Kurt leaning up against Blaine's chest and Blaine just holding Kurt close. Blaine leaned forward and nestled his nose into Kurt's hair, smelling the strawberry shampoo and the aroma of just Kurt. He sighed, he had missed that smell so much and now he just wanted it to stay forever in his memory. "I'm going to miss you." He mumbled.

Kurt looked up into Blaine's sad eyes and smiled, "I'll be back at school on Monday, and it's not like we won't see each other over the weekend."

Blaine shook his head, "No, when you go to New York."

Kurt's lips turned down into a frown, "Blaine-"

Blaine put a finger to Kurt's lips, "No, let me finish. I'm going to miss you so much, and I just want you to know that I love you, and even though we'll be states and miles apart I will never stop loving you. I can't imagine life without you, Kurt, and I hope you feel the same way." Blaine sighed and a ghost of a smile graced his lips as 'I Don't Want to Miss You' by Thompson Square came on and he knew it had to be now or never. He looked into Kurt's sad and understanding, glasz eyes, "I don't want to miss you, Kurt, I don't want to give my heart to anyone else but you, and I hope you feel the same. I know we'll have our cell phones and we can Skype, but it won't be the same. I don't want us to end up like those people who can't handle long-distance relationships, because I know we can get through it, and it won't be long, I know it won't."

Kurt looked at Blaine quizzically, "Blaine, what are you saying?"

Blaine's smile grew, "I'm going to apply to NYADA."

Kurt's eyes grew with excitement and he threw his arms around Blaine's neck, "Blaine, that's great! And I'm sure you'll be able to get in!" Kurt pulled back and put his hands on Blaine's cheeks, "I can't wait until then." He leaned forward and captured Blaine's lips in his.

Blaine smiled into the kiss but then pulled back, "Good, because there's more." Blaine reached for his jacket on the ground and fumbled to find what he was looking for before he finally found it. "Ah, here it is!" He pulled out a red, velvet, square box and Kurt gasped, "Ok, before you give me the same lecture as Finn, it's not an engagement ring, no matter how much I want it to be, but we can take our time." Blaine rambled and a small blush spread across his cheeks. "I know the gum wrapper one I gave you for Christmas wasn't much, and-and I wanted to make up for that." He held up his hand to stop Kurt from interrupting and saying that he didn't have to. "I did this because I wanted to, Kurt, and because you always deserve the best, no matter what." He opened the box and revealed the most beautiful and yet simple ring Kurt had ever seen; it was just plain silver, but the way it shone made it seem so much more special, like it just shone for Kurt, and as Kurt further inspected it, he saw engraving-_always your teenage dream._ Kurt had trouble keeping the tears at bay and looked back up at Blaine, whose eyes were glistening, the fire from the fireplace dancing in his eyes. Blaine's blush was still evident on his face as he continued his rambling, "Now, I know it looks like an engagement ring, but it's not. I just wanted something that could last and those gum wrappers weren't going to do it. So I went to the mall, and I found a simple silver band, because no matter how much into fashion you are, you are simple and perfect, not too out there and not totally immersed into your materials, you're just…Kurt." He shrugged.

Kurt giggled, which was mixed with a sob, "Blaine, you-you're just too perfect for me. I don't deserve this-you. There should be a law against this too-you being too perfect and doing everything when you don't need to, because I don't care what you do or give me, even if it doesn't last as long as we both like, because I will always be yours and no one else's. I will always love you, and I can't wait until we can get married because I want to show the world that you're mine, and I don't like to share." They both laughed.

Blaine sighed, "I love you so much." He leaned down and captured those pink, luscious lips of the love of his life. When they broke away, Blaine took the ring out of the box and took Kurt's right hand, "I know it's the wrong finger, but so there isn't suspicion about why you're wearing it on your left hand."

Kurt laughed and looked down at the ring on his finger, "It's beautiful either way. Right now, I don't care what people say, I never have and I never will." He looked back up at Blaine and was about to close the gap once more when the door opened. Both their heads snapped to the door and saw to figures enter the house. One of the figures moved to turn on the light and once they did, Blaine and Kurt had to close their eyes and open them again so they could readjust.

"Woah! Sorry, guys, didn't know you were here!" Finn exclaimed as he looked away, blushing a very deep red.

Rachael just giggled, "How cute! Though I do think it would have been better in bed."

Blaine chuckled as Kurt groaned, "We still have our clothes on, if you haven't noticed." He mumbled into Blaine's chest.

Finn let out a breath of relief, "Well, that's good, not that you guys doin'…_that_ is bad, it's just, I don't want to see it."

Rachael rolled her eyes and took Finn's hand, "We'll just leave you guys alone now." The couple walked around the corner and headed to the stairs.

When Blaine and Kurt heard the door close upstairs they sighed. Kurt rolled over so his back was against Blaine's chest again and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know how Rachael puts up with him."

Blaine laughed and put his head on Kurt's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, "It's called love, sweetheart." He whispered and kissed behind Kurt's ear before moving down the jaw and back up again, sending shivers up and down Kurt's spine. Blaine took Kurt's earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it before whispering huskily, "You know, we could go down to your room…"

Kurt smirked and turned halfway to meet Blaine's hungry eyes, "Let's just stay here, and make them realize that your mine and I'm yours."

Blaine smirked as well, "I like the sound of that." They both chuckled as they heard a giggle and a groan, but that didn't stop them as they marked each other with their love, not caring who was around and how loud they were, just caring that they were together, and would always be together. They loved each other and nothing else mattered.

~.~.~

**Ok! Now I'm done! How was it! Tell me what I can improve on, what I should keep doing, and so on! Oh, and tell me if I should do that other Klaine, Mr. and Mrs. Smith fanfic, because I don't know if I should post it on here or just keep it to myself! Tell me! Please! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and I hope to see y'all again! Cya! **

**Adelina out~**


End file.
